Mistake
by ws1016
Summary: what if..Zen made a mistake when he splashed the medical potion to the two yokai ?


It's kinda random but whatever ..  
I ship them  
Hope you like this :-)

I only own the story lines

* * *

"You damn fool ! What do you think you're doing ? You're going to destroy the ship before we even get to Kyoto , you idiots !" Shout the short haired man , gaining the attention of the whole ship and of course the two guys' who were fighting as he splashed the liquid he hold on his hand to them.

"Don't worry , Kubinashi. That's not my poison. It's only a medical potion..probably." he said. "All right , no more fighting ! I don't make any ointments for Idiots fighting amongst each other!" Said him again as he continued his sentence. Not noticing the young master who had walked towards him , and then the next second , *smack* . Aloud smacking could be heard as he turned his head "that hurts !" He groaned. "What are you doing here, Zen ? And what do you mean by probably earlier ? " Rikuo asked.

"Hey..you tried to leave me behind again ." He protested . "And that's..well whatever. I'm sure it's not a poison. But I don't know if it's a drug or anything like that. " he said. "Hahh ? What's with that ?! Aren't you supposed to know about that kind of things ?!" Rikuo groaned. "Yah..well ,you know.. they're just so noisy that I carelessly splashed whatever I had on my hand." He explained again. As both of them looked at the two stunned yokai. "They're not moving." Said the young master to his brother. Zen just stared at the blonde and Itaku who has yet turned back to his human form.

"Hot.." Kubinashi mumbled quitely. Itaku said nothing but stare at the boy he's straddling on. Both haven't pulled their weapon away and the ship is filled with complete silence. Their attention completely focused on the two. Before finally Itaku made a move. He roughly yanked on Kubinashi's head and pulled it closer to him. Averting his gaze to the man before him , the neck-less yokai half frowned. Both of their cheeks painted red and their breath had started to get ragged. "Kubinashi !" They could hear Kejoro half-shout and moved forward to them . Ignoring her , Itaku slowly slammed down his lips on Kubinashi's slightly parted one.

Kejoro instantly stopped at her track as he stared at the two of them. Mouth opening and closing trying to speak something yet she can't find any words. Same goes to the all of them who's watching before slowly the ship is filled with a loud 'eeeehhh ?!' . So loud that it could possibly attracted the near yokai around them. "O-oi Zen.. what the heck is that ?!" Rikuo said ,looking at his sworn brother. Zen who seemed to be as surprised as other , stared back at Rikuo and mumbled. "It's aphrosidiac.. a drug which increase one's sexual desire." He said.

Rikuo is at loss of words as he heard what Zen had said. "Seriously..?" He muttered lowly. "But why Kubinashi ?" He questioned again. "And why did you make this kind of things in the first place." He continued. "This one is kinda special. This make one wants to do the first person they saw." Zen said again. Not answering the second question though. As they talk , the kiss between the two boys had becomes more heated. Tongue involved with salivas dripped down the blonde's chin. "Then how did you cure it ?" Rikuo finally asked . "It can't be cured with another potion.. so they should do 'it' " he answers again. "What ? Oi , oi . We're going to fight some Kyoto yokai and now ...argh.." the white-haired man grumbled as he sighed.

"Well..my bad." Zen apologized. Walking towards the yokai who's been pulling away from each other thanks to the lack of oxygen. Lust clearly clouded their eyes. Sighing , he picked both up . Walking to any random empty room with only a futon there before throwing them inside. "Sorry..my bad. I made a mistake." He said lastly before he slid the door close. Walking out , he had to explained what had just happened to them. As he did that , Itaku and Kubinashi ,both laid down on the floor cause of being thrown , stared at each other.

"It's hot.." Kubinashi mumbled. Looking at the other male in the room who had crawled closer to him. Without a word , Itaku dragged the man and once again throw him down. This time to the slightly softer futon. Kubinashi did not complain. Not even when the said man had moved and sat on his stomach. Thankfully he's not that heavy that the blonde could bear the weight. Like usual , Itaku kept silent and once again leaned down to kiss the male passionately. Deeper and more passionate than the earlier one they're having before and as the result ,he earned a soft moan from his partner.

Though he never had any experience in this kind of thing , he slowly stripped Kubinashi. As if he was moving purely by instinct. Roaming his hand through the unfamiliar body he could hear soft whimper and moans when he he touched certain places. 'Cute..' he quitely though inside his mind. Guessing maybe it's his sensitive spot. Pulling back from the kiss , he stared down at the now half-naked man. Face red , lips lightly parted , panting with some of their mixed salivas decorating the side of his lips down to the chin. A little smile slowly appeared on Itaku's lips as he leaned in and pressed his lips to trail on the exposed skin. Unconciously leaving small marks here and there.

Not that Kubinashi mind. Though in fact he can't really think straight now. Both of them were silent. No one speaks . Only the sounds of their breathing and panting filled the spacious room. Done with the upper body , Itaku simply pulled whatever kind of underwear the other male wear and tossed it away to wherever. Kubinashi's face had gone redder when he realized he is totally exposed. Struggling quitely to hid his groin , he looked up to Itaku. Who in other hand doesn't seems to care at all. Clicking his tongue quitely , Itaku slowly parted Kubinashi's legs properly.

Being as gentle as he could , he slowly licked on his own fingers. Lubricating them before he lined it up infront of the entrance and quitely entered it. Kubinashi lightly shuddered at the weird feeling he's given. Looking the guy below in front of him seemed to be doing well , he moved his fingers around until the entrance is pretty soft and loose before he put in another finger. Suprised , Kubinashi jumped lightly at the sudden jolt of pain and instinctively bit down on his bottom lips. A little concerned , Itaku checked up on Kubinashi whose now had his eyes closed. "You okay ?" He asked quitely. "Just relax." He continued.

"I'm..fine.." he muttered out with a small nod and tried to relax himself. Another minute is what the blonde need for him to be adjusted to the fingers. Giving another nod to Itaku as a signal , Itaku returned it. He slowly stretched the said hole in scissoring motion , he tried to make it as loose as possible before he pushed in the last finger. Though there's still a little feelings of pain ,it's not something the blonde yokai couldn't bear. Feeling the preparation is complete , he pulled his fingers back to him.

Preparing to enter him ,until a though flashed through his mind. 'Shit..we don't have any lubes. Will he be okay..?' He though to himself and looked down on Kubinashi. Hint of uncertainity hidden in between the lust. Sensing what the other had been thinking. Light chuckle escaped his lips as he raised his hand and lightly tugged on Itaku's clothing. Itaku perked up and raised a brow im questioning way. Kubinashi just smiled as he pushed the male down to the said bed and crawled on top of him. Pulling down the Hakama pants and underwear he wore , Kubinashi's head made his way underneath the dark-blue Haori the man wears.

And without warning he pushed the hard member inside his mouth. Coating it with his saliva nicely. Itaku tried not to let any voice escaped from his lips by covering his mouth with one of his hand while the other find it's way and lightly grabbed at Kubinashi's blonde hair. Some quite groans and gasps could be heard as the later keep bobbing his head up and down. Itaku slowly pulled him up to stop him before he put the head back down in the bed. "It's enough." He said , voice husky.

Blushing lightly at the tone the other use , he nodded and laid flat on his back. Itaku watched the other male and slowly bent down. Lining the now saliva-coated hard member to the entrance before he pushed it slowly. Kubinashi bit his lips as he could felt he himself being stretched painfully and unconciously he grabbed on the later's clothing. "You okay ?" Itaku asked but still he didn't stop. "I'm..fine..keep..going.." Kubinashi muttered lightly. Itaku nodded and continued to enter him.

The pain had slowly faded as Kubinashi could felt his body is washed with completely pleasure and his moan had gotten louder. Itaku didn't bother to silence him or anything like that. He doesn't even give a damn if anyone will hear. After some minutes , he's finally completely inside the other male. Panting lightly , without wasting any seconds , Itaku had started to move in slow speed. Seemed to got used to it , Kubinashi let the other do whatever he wishes too while he hold onto both Itaku's clothe and the sheet out of pleasure.

Moaning some incoherent words , Kubinashi jerked more into the other male. Unconciously pushed him much more deeper . Feeling the tight wall inside Kubinashi squeezed him , Itaku groaned out and leaned down to rest his chin on the shoulder. "...er.." a quite whisper could be heard. Itaku tilted his head as he wondered what may the other had said. So he asked , "what..?" "D-deep..er.." answers the other embarassedly. A light grin spread on the Tono Yokai's lips as he complied with the other's wish.

Pushing in as deep as possible. Moaning in pure ecstasy , his grip on Itaku's clothing tightened until he could felt his palm going numbs. But why should he care. His hip moved together along with the other thrusting's rhythm as the two of them moved perfeftly in sync. Itaku could felt himself closing to climax as he opened his mouth and lightly bit down on the revealed shoulder of Kubinashi. Gently nibbling on it as he pulled back after he made sure he left a teeth mark and a hickeys. "I'm close.." he warned . Nodding his head in agreement he moved his hand to the black-haired man's shoulder. Tugging lightly.

Itaku is the first one to climaxed as he filled the other up before Kubinashi followed closely behind. His cum spurted all over his body frame . Itaku had his eyes closed after he cummed before he slowly regained his sense. Same goes for the other yokai. Kubinashi is , of course , shocked and freaked out. But he could still feel the lingering pleasure on his stomach.

Kubinashi didn't say a thing. Neither Itaku. The room filled with a rather awkward silence. Itaku slowly stood up and went to grab some tissues to clean himself before he walked to Kubinashi. The blonde watched him with a frown and his still flushed face. He watched Itaku in confusion as he crawled closer to him and when the said man had moved the tissue and started to clean his body , his face went redder as he quickly sat up. "It's fine..i can do it myself. " he said and started to clean up. Itaku just nodded and let him do so.

After Kubinashi had finished , Itaku pushed him back down and turned him on all four. "Wh-what ?!" Kubinashi said out of embarassment , but still the other ignored him. Entered two of his finger back inside of Kubinashi , he started to swirled it around to get his cum out. While the other had bit his lips in pleasure and embarassment when he felt the cum had slowly oozed out of his ass. Collapsing when it's all done. He laid flat on his stomach. "Get dressed quickly." Itaku said in his usual demanding tone as he himself put back his clothes on.

Kubinashi sent the male a light glare but he still did what he just told . Ignoring the pain on his back he sighed and put back his kimono on. "I'm going first." Itaku said and slid the door open and slipped pass it. "And it's Itaku.." he said lastly before disappeared from Kubinashi's sight. The later watched him in daze before he lightly blushed , averting his gaze a little nervously even when the other had gone. Looking at the undamaged futon , a relieved sigh escaped his lips. Standing up , he tidied the slightly wrinkeled futon and put it in the way of how should it have been before he walked towards the door and get out.

He could felt that the two of them had grown a little closer..and more awkward. But well , whatever.


End file.
